


Little Star

by Beth_nich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_nich/pseuds/Beth_nich
Summary: 12 years ago the Malfoy family was torn apart.Will they be able to put themselves back together again now that their Little Star has returned? Will they be able to keep him safe from all who wish to harm him?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 58
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.  
> This is my first time ever writing a fic so please no hate, any comments or suggestions you may have is welcome. I don't have a beta so there will probs be a lot of errors. I might not finish this fic and have no idea how frequently I'll be updating- sorry guys.

It had been 6 months since they had last had a date night. Six months filled with nappy changes, sleepless nights, and stuffed toys. Whoever said having a 2-year-old and a new-born together was a good idea, was clearly insane. But Narcissa had never been happier. After the birth of her darling Draco, the healers told her she wouldn’t conceive again, and she was crushed. All she had ever wished for was to create a family, a family filled with lots of love and laughter. She had loved her own sisters dearly and would never wish to subject Draco to the loneliness Lucius had often experienced growing up as the only heir to the Malfoy name. So, when Rigel was born 2 years later, she’d never been happier. The war had ended a few days ago with the mystery of Harry Potter and how he’d survived the Dark Lord’s curse. She would be the first to admit that Tom had changed, he was no longer the kind young man who used to come to her family dinners, no longer the man whom she’d loved like an older brother. He’d descended into madness the last few years, expecting more and more of his followers, straying from their original goals. She had hoped the boy she once knew was still in there, hidden by all the hatred his soul now possessed. But now he was gone, she no longer had to fear him. Her life was almost perfect… If only it would stay that way.

They’d spent the evening in Paris at a darling new restaurant, leaving the children in the manor with Dobby and Penny, their personal elves, and her sister Bella. Narcissa had dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress. It hugged her figure before cascading outwards towards the floor, and held a belt of pure diamonds resting against her, once more, flat stomach. Her hair was pinned up in a curled bun and her make up was tasteful and elegant. Lucius fell even more in love with her as soon as he laid his eyes on his adoring wife, she had never looked more spectacular in all the years he had known her. Just as the desert was being served, a delightful selection of miniature cakes, she began to get a funny feeling, a mother’s instinct. Something was wrong. At the same time, Lucius felt a ripple in the manor’s wards, someone unwelcome had entered their home. They quickly paid for their food and rushed home. But upon arrival back at the manor, they realised they were too late. The wards around their home crackled, worrying the couple greatly as only an extremely powerful wizard could break them. The door to Malfoy manor had been thrown open and was now swinging silently on its hinges. The beautiful flowers lining the pathway to the entrance, trampled, and crushed.  
“You check on Rigel, I’ll check Draco”, Lucius called frantically as they rushed towards the family wing, their feet echoing through the silent halls.  
Draco was bound to his rocking chair, shaking, and crying silently when Lucius entered his room. With a flick of his wand, Lucius freed his precious son and Draco immediately launched himself at his father, sobbing hysterically into his chest. He rocked back and forth, rubbing his hand up and down Draco’s back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
He wasn’t sure how long he spent comforting his son when suddenly, a heart-wrenching scream was heard throughout the manor,  
“RIGEL”

Narcissa rushed down the hall but froze upon seeing her sister lay outside nursery, unconscious and bleeding heavily from a wound on her head. She quickly waved her wand and checked on her sister’s health, minor spell damage and blood loss but nothing truly dangerous. She stepped around her and opened the door to her baby’s room, dreading what she might find. Inside was utter carnage. His crib was smashed, and the wooden splinters strewn across the room, stuffed toys ripped and thrown unceremoniously across the floor. The large window hung limply over the balcony, as if blasted apart by a strong Bombarda. But, possibly worst of all, was the blanket fort she and Draco had built 2 months after Rigel’s birth. He loved the little fort and both boys could often be found inside, playing, sleeping, or telling each other nonsensical stories in baby talk It was destroyed, flattened, and splattered with droplets of blood.  
Narcissa broke, her baby was gone, stolen or worse. She couldn’t take the pain, crumpling to her knees and crying out for her little star,  
“RIGEL”


	2. chapter: 2

When Bella awoke hours later, she was frantic. Shouting about Dumbledore and his order attacking the children. She was heart-broken. She’d failed in protecting them. Failed in her job as Rigel’s godmother. She swore she would do everything in her power to bring her little star home again, and Merlin help whoever got in her way of finding him. Everyone knew Bella had a nasty crucio when she wanted something, and there was nothing she wanted more than to get her Rigel back and inflict the most painful torture imaginable upon those who dared to take him.

As days bled into weeks and then months, the Malfoy family found it harder and harder to remain optimistic. The elves quickly fixed up the nursery for Rigel’s return, but it never came. Nothing was harder than explaining to Draco that they couldn’t find his brother. Birthday and Christmas presents were bought but never opened. And every year on the 5th of November, the day they lost their little star, the family came together and wept. Mourning the son and brother they never got to raise, lighting candles in the manor grounds in the hope that it would lead their star back home. That was the one thing they never lost. Hope. The broken family would always hope for their baby’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short but I wanted to post it before I kept writing.  
> Thank you so much for the comments- I didn't expect anyone to want to read it let alone enjoy it, thanks dudes


	3. Chapter: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> Flashback to abuse in this chapter, nothing particularly graphic though  
> I hope you all enjoy

Harry sat hunched on the edge of the table. He could feel the wounds on his back bleeding sluggishly under his robes from being jostled on the carriage ride. He shifted in his seat and bit back a hiss of pain as a wave of nausea hit him. Uncle Vernon loved to remind him of his disgusting freakish nature, and being sent back after blowing up Marge had only made his anger increase. He had been given daily beatings for the past 2 weeks and was only allowed one slice of bread and a few measly glasses of water since his return. His trunk had been locked in the shed in the back garden and he’d been shoved back into the cupboard under the stairs. It always upset him being back in the cupboard as it reminded him of how small he was. There was no way Ron would fit in there. Harry was even smaller than the girls in his year and most of the year bellow. But still, the cupboard was definitely better than the basement, he would give anything to avoid the pain that always followed trips to the basement.

_*Flashback*_

_“YOU DISGUSTING FREAK. YOU’RE A VILE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED YOU THE DAY WE FOUND YOU OUTSIDE!” Crack! The belt came down again for the 46th time, Vernon forcing him to count out his punishment for being caught trying to get food. Over and over his uncle beat him, not caring where the belt came down as long as it caused immense pain to rain down on the freak. Then Dudley came to join the fun. Kicking and punching and stomping on his battered form. Harry felt his ribs breaking under the weight of his walrus of a cousin, and it got harder and harder to breathe. As the world around him faded to blackness, he escaped the world once more by focusing on his lullaby._

_Close your eyes_

_See who you are_

_Know that I love you_

_My bright shining star._

_I’ll hold you close_

_Twinkle in the night_

_I’ll keep you safe_

_Yes, I’ll hold you tight._

_Open your eyes_

_You know who you are_

_Your family love you_

_My bright shining star._

_Harry didn’t even know where the tune came from. Maybe he’d heard Aunt Petunia singing it to Dudley as a child, but he liked to believe it was from his mother. The song enveloped him in a family’s embrace as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness._

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, allowing the chatter of the great hall to remind him that he was no longer in the basement. The dementors attack on the train opened up the memories of the Dursleys that he’d tried so desperately hard to bury. The next moment, the doors to the great hall opened and a string of first year students followed Professor McGonagall in, marvelling at the enchanted ceiling and vast number of students already seated.

“I was never that small. They look like dwarves. Just like Harry, tiny baby Potter, smaller than a firstie”, he heard Ron shout from down the table, followed by a cacophony of laughter. Hurt pierced Harry’s heart, he knew Ron could be cruel and jealous, but he’d never been so publicly nasty to him before. He can take the bitterness in private, but in the Great Hall it was just humiliating. And the worst part was, he was right. He was a tiny baby, the same height as the first years, he still didn’t like the dark and was always very emotional. He hated that he could feel tears welling up once more. Stupid baby. This is why no one likes you. Stop crying.

____________________________________________________

Across the hall Pansy turned to Draco, “Have you seen Potter; he looks like he’s going to cry” “Who cares” Draco snapped at her “I have important things to worry about.” He scanned the first years coming in, hoping to see the familiar Malfoy hair and pale complexion. ‘He could be here’ Draco thought, ‘I could finally get my brother back’. But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t see anyone that could possibly resemble his brother. In all the years, he’d never given up hope that he would find him, that he’d join Hogwarts after his 11th birthday, and they would be reunited once more. When no one else came through the doors, he crumpled slightly. He still remained regal to the outsiders in the hall, but his friends knew the truth. Knew how much he longed his family to be put back together again. Pansy reached for his hand and squeezed it tight and Blaise put his hand on his shoulder in a show of support. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to know he wasn’t alone. So, he put on his Slytherin mask and greeted the new first years as they joined, chatting amicably with Pansy’s younger sister Primrose as she joined them.


	4. Chapter: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dudes  
> just warning that there is swearing in this chapter, nothing too bad though.  
> I also used some creative liberty with how the boggart works. i cant imagine anyway to make that sort of situation humorous so...  
> I hope you all enjoy xxx

The first week at Hogwarts passed quickly and soon it was Friday, with Ron being a bigger jerk than usual. He was nowhere near as awful as Dudley, so Harry didn’t say anything, but the sly digs and shoves in the dorm room was starting to get to him. Ron was also fighting with Malfoy constantly. Anyone with half a brain cell could see that something had happened to Malfoy, he stopped fighting back and all together looked broken. Harry had only seen him fight back once and it didn’t make any sense to him whatsoever.

_Flashback_

_They were filling out a star chart of Orion’s belt in astronomy. Harry had just finished his when Ron said very loudly, “_

_The stars are so boring, who cares about them. Especially that Rigel star, the brightest star in the sky, it deserves to be blown to smithereens. Don’t you agree, Malfoy”_

_Draco turned to him and spoke in a calmness that didn’t match his face or demeanour, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Weasley, but I suggest you shut up.”_

_“I’m just saying that the Rigel star is shit, it deserves to be taken away and slowly tortured for everything it knows about slimy snakes”_

_By this point Harry was completely lost. What was Ron talking about? What would a star know anything about snakes? Why did Malfoy look so enraged by what Ron was saying? Harry didn’t have any longer to ponder these questions though, cause next thing he knew Malfoy’s fist was slamming into Ron’s nose. Whatever he said must have been bad for Malfoy to fight the muggle way, with his fist instead of his wand. Maybe it was some pureblood rule that he didn’t know about. He always felt so confused by the policies the purebloods lived by, sure he’d somehow insulted Malfoy accidentally that day on the train. Harry had wanted to be friends with him, he seemed so confident and proud- everything Harry wished he could be. But it was like another voice in his head told him that he didn’t want to like Draco, and then he was saying things he didn’t mean and looking at the hurt in Draco’s eyes at his rude comment._

_\---------------------------------_

As they entered the defence classroom for the last class of the week, Harry was jolted out of his thoughts. In the middle of the room was an old wardrobe, shaking ominously as the students filtered in. Their new teacher this year, despite his shabby appearance, sounded great. He seemed to have a wealth of knowledge about dark creatures, if the upper years discussions were anything to go by and Harry couldn’t wait to finally be able to learn something in the defence lessons. As a first year he was so excited for potions and defence and they both turned out to be a let-down. Both Quirrell and Lockhart had been terrible teachers and no matter how hard he tried in potions they never turned out right, even if he did every step perfectly. Professor Lupin then walked in and introduced himself explaining that the creature within the wardrobe was a boggart. After a quick discussion about the effects and features of a boggart, professor lupin gave a practical demonstration by getting Neville to dress Professor Snape (his greatest fear) in his grandmothers clothing. The professor then instructed the class to line up and think about their greatest fears.

At first, Harry thought about Voldemort, then about the dementor on the train, but deep down, Harry knew nothing could scare him as much as the possibility that his uncle would one day kill him, all alone in the dark basement. There was no way he would be able to make it into something funny. He would have to go for the next best thing instead. When Harrys turn came up, he steeled himself against the fear he knew was coming and the humiliation he would feel once his uncles meaty form came forth from the wardrobe. Everyone he’d ever told about his home life either told him to stop lying (Dumbledore and his Year 4 schoolteacher) or ridiculed him for it (Ron). He’d learnt pretty quickly that no one would help, so what’s the point in asking. Nobody ever cared. He slowly raised his eyes and saw his obese family member lumbering toward him,

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! EVEN YOUR PARENTS DIDN’T WANT YOU!”

“Riddikulus” he cried, before Vernon’s words had a chance to sink in. In a whirl of magic, Uncle Vernon’s hideous form was replaced with that of a blanket fort, and his words died out, leaving Harry’s lullaby playing throughout the class. Harry was letting the song wash over him, soothing the hatred he felt from his Uncle. Even if it was only a boggart, it had felt so impeccably real, right down to the smell of stale alcohol on Vernon’s breath.

“What the fuck Potter!” Malfoy shouted, storming across the room and pushing Harry to the ground. “Where did you learn that song?”

“I-I don’t know, forever, I think. It’s comforting”, Harry stammered back.

“No-one taught you it. Maybe you thought it would be a funny prank?”

“No, I swear. I don’t know where it came from.”

“You’re coming with me,” he snarled, grabbing Harry by the wrist, and pulling him up and out of the room, despite Professor Lupin’s protests. Harry struggled to get out of Draco’s vicelike grip, pressing down on the deep bruises already circling his small wrist from being tied up in the basement, but it was pointless. Draco marched all the way down to the dungeons and burst through Professor Snape’s office door. Harry had never been inside Snape’s office before, only his classroom. He’d been expecting a dark miserable room filled with jars of unidentifiable potion ingredients; however, the inside was almost comforting, filled with soft looking sofas and warm earthy tones. A plush rug sat in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table on top covered in papers, books, and a mug with a half-finished cup of coffee within. The room looked lived in and welcoming, not at all what Harry had expected.

“Sev, Uncle Sev” Draco called out frantically pacing the length of the room before the Professor emerged from one of the side doorways. ‘Uncle Sev?’ Harry thought.

“What is going on Draco? And why is Potter here?”, Professor Snape asked with a clearly forced level of calmness.

Despite him screaming bloody murder only moments before, Draco froze. There was a moment of silence before he whispered.

“He knows it. He knows Rigel’s lullaby”


	5. chapter: 5

Harry stood frozen as Draco and Professor Snape argued back and forth,

“It’s not possible”

“How else could he know it”

“Lily would never be so cruel”

“Please uncle Sev, I have to know if he’s my brother”

The word brother broke Harry out of his shock,

“Bother? What do you mean brother?”, he cried out in confusion.

“There’s only one way to know for sure” Snape murmured before looking back at the boys, “We’ll have to go to Gringotts”

Professor Snape held both boys by the shoulder and steered them towards his floo. Harry was so lost. Who’s Rigel? Draco has a brother? Why does no-one ever tell him what’s going on.

“We’ll have to go together so the records don’t show you both leaving.” They had always known Dumbledore had something to do with the kidnapping but had no way of proving it. He grasped a handful of floo powder and shouted “Gringotts Atrium”, and in a whirl of green flame they were gone.

\---------------------------------------

Professor Snape’s tight hold on him was the only thing that stopped Harry tumbling to the floor on arrival at the bank.

“Master Prince, Heir Malfoy, Mr Potter, what brings you into Gringotts today?” a nearby goblin enquired immediately, a snarl lay upon his face.

“My apologies Sharpfang, I wouldn’t use the private floo without prior warning if it weren’t necessary. We urgently need to speak with the head of the Malfoy vaults.” His title of potions master allowed Severus access to the Gringotts floo network, as he often worked with the goblins in creating healing potions for the bank.

“Very well, I will take you to Viceclaw’s office”

He led them down a long marble hallway and opened the final door for them to enter.

“Thank you Sharpfang, may your gold ever flow,” Snape said, placing his fist across his chest and bowing deeply to the goblin.

“And may your enemies always falter,” Sharpfang replied respectfully with another bow before leaving them in the office.

The doors to the office swung shut with a loud bang as he left. Harry turned around to look around and saw another goblin sat behind a regal looking desk. Pieces of parchment and strange golden instruments sat on the desk and surrounding shelves.

“Please take a seat,” the new goblin, Viceclaw said, gesturing to the chairs sat facing towards the desk.

The group of 3 moved over to the chairs and sat, Harry a little tentatively as he still didn’t know what was going on.

“We request an inheritance test to be done on Mr Potter.” Snape asked politely once he was seated.

“Why?” Harry asked frantically. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“I fear you may not be who you think you are Harry”, Professor Snape responded softly. The change from Mr Potter to Harry going unnoticed in Harry’s panic.

“Okay… What do I need to do?” Harry still didn’t really understand what was happening but thought it best to do what Professor Snape said. Snape was clearly emotionally invested in what was happening and Harry’s experiences taught that emotions usually lead to pain. So, he did as was asked and cut his hand on a blade provided by Viceclaw and allowed 7 drops of blood to fall onto the charmed parchment on the desk. He watched curiously as his blood was absorbed and words began to appear in its place.

**Name: Rigel Orion Malfoy**

**Birthdate: 31 st July 1982**

** Family **

**Mother: Narcissa Walburga Malfoy (nee Black)**

**Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

**Brother: Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

**Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)**

**Godfather: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**\-------------------------------------------**

The parchment continued writing but harry couldn’t focus. He wasn’t Harry Potter. He was a Malfoy. His whole life was a lie. He didn’t notice his breathing getting quicker until he was tightly embraced by a larger figure. His face was pressed against the other persons chest. His lullaby softly hummed by them. He slowly began to calm down and realised it was Malfoy- Draco- holding him. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he tried to pull away.

“Sshhhh, it’s okay little star. We’ll get you back to normal and we can be a family again.” Draco said softly, gripping onto Harry as if he were afraid he would disappear, silent tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t understand,” Harry whispered back, feeling is resolve crumble as he melted back into Draco’s arms.

It wasn’t Draco but Viceclaw who replied, “All will be explained, Rigel, but first we need to get you purged of these magics. It is very dangerous to have a permanent glamour on someone, especially a child.”

“Will it hurt?” came the timid reply from Harry.

“We will place you into a healing sleep, so you won’t feel a thing. You’ll go to sleep and when you awaken, you’ll look like you were supposed to along,” Viceclaw explained.

“Okay,” Harry said, reluctantly letting go of Draco and following the goblin out of the room.


	6. chapter: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thank you so so so much to everyone who has commented, it makes my day to know that you like it so far xxx

When Harry woke up, it was to a silent room. The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. He couldn’t remember the last time nothing hurt. He looked to be deep underground if the rock walls and innate chill that clung to his bone were any indication. He was lay on a soft white bed, the first of a long row of similar beds, and appeared to be alone. He rubbed his hand over his face, wondering what had happened this time, and why he wasn’t in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses. That was strange, he could see everything perfectly still. Then it hit him. Malfoy. The bank. The Parchment. He wasn’t Harry Potter anymore; he was Rigel Malfoy.

After a few minutes trying to calm his breathing, he looked to his left and saw a small mirror resting on a table. He closed his eyes and picked it up- bringing it before his face. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped at what he saw. Gone was the messy black hair he had come to learn belonged to his fath- James Potter, and in its place was a layer of white-blond hair, curling gently above his shoulders. His eyes had changed from Avada Kedavra green to a striking midnight blue colour filled with flecks of silver, reminding him of the brightest stars in the sky. His face had taken on a sharpness it didn’t previously possess and his skin had paled to match the Malfoy family’s milky complexion. Most importantly, in Ha-Rigels opinion, was the lack of lightning bolt scar that had sat upon his forehead for as long as he could remember.

He looked down and realised he was no longer in his school uniform, instead wearing a pair of plain white, silk pyjamas. Upon further inspection, he realised he was still the same small size as before but then he remembered the test. 1982. He was 2 years younger, only 11 years old instead of 13. Furthermore, he noticed a lightness throughout his whole body, as if he had been covered in thick mud before and had now been able to wash it off. He supposed this must be the lack of glamour making him feel this way.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realise the door to the room being opened and another coming in, until they spoke.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy, good to see you awake and looking as you should. I am Healer Bogrod and I performed your purge earlier.” The goblin stated, looking intently into the child’s eyes.

“Thank you, Healer Bogrod, for removing the spells on me. Was there a spell to make me older, I was 13 but the test said that I’m 11 again? How long have I been here?” Harry replied, noticing the subtle changes in his voice from before.

“You have been unconscious for 2 hours and it is now 4 o’clock. And yes, there was an aging spell weaved into the glamour which can be quite damaging to the magical core. But more will be explained when your parents arrive. Would you like to follow me up and we’ll see to your family coming to join us.”

He took a deep breath before nodding and walking out of the room with the goblin. Parents. He had living parents. He was worried about facing the Malfoys. What if they didn’t like him? He’d spent all his life being the boy who lived, there is no way the Malfoys would want him to come and ruin their perfect family. Maybe he could get the goblins to put the glamour back on if they didn’t want him, then he could pretend this day had never happened and go back to being Harry Potter.

Before he knew it, he was back in Viceclaw’s office. Draco and Snape gasped upon seeing him and Draco rushed over. He grabbed his younger brother in a tight hug, noticing his flinch at the unexpected contact.

“I can’t believe I found you. I’ve longed to have my brother back for as long as I can remember. We can be a real family again. We’ll-”

“What if they don’t want me?”

Rigel’s quiet question shocked Draco to silence.

“What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“What if your parents don’t want me. They hate me for being Harry Potter, I’ll ruin your family” came the reply, full of fear and pain.

“Little star, there is no way they won’t love you. I know it doesn’t look like it in public, but our parents are the best you could ask for. The day you were taken broke our family, tore them apart. Not a day went by that they didn’t think of you, they’ll be thrilled to have you back, no matter who you used to be. I promise.” Draco replied, gripping Rigel tighter. How could his baby brother be so unsure and afraid of rejection? His parents loved him more than anything in the world, even if he didn’t know it yet.

His little speech was met by a timid nod from his brother. He gently loosened his grip on Rigel and turned to face the other occupants of the room,

“Uncle Sev, Viceclaw, could you please contact my parents and bring them here immediately.”

“Of course, Heir Malfoy, I’ll allow them temporary access to the banks floo network,” responded Viceclaw.

“Thank you,” Draco nodded towards the goblin and then to his godfather, “Could you please go with him Sev, I think you’d be best to explain the situation to them?”

“I quite agree Draco. I shall go with Viceclaw and then we’ll bring your parents back here. There is a lot we have to discuss.” He responded, following the goblin into the atrium to use the floo.


	7. Chapter: 7

Silence reigned throughout Malfoy manor. Narcissa was in the family wing, more specifically, Rigel’s bedroom. The family had updated the room constantly over the years, wanting it to be perfect for as soon as their precious baby was found and returned to them. Narcissa was sat in the chair in the corner, currently knitting a blanket to go on her little stars bed. Although she knew that she could easily purchase one, she found she liked having something to focus on, to stop her mind from slipping back into the agony she’d felt that day. She sighed as she pushed a little of her magic into the blanket. When they found their baby again, the blanket would feel like home, like family. Once again, she found herself wondering where her child was. Was he happy? Was he at a magical school? They knew he had magic and a lot of power since he’d started to summon his toys magically from just a few months old. Draco was 6 months when he’d first shown magic- and even that was a lot earlier than usual. Most magically raised children didn’t show until around 18 months, and muggleborns didn’t show until they were almost 4 years old due to there being no residual magic in their homes. She’d always known her children were destined for great things, Draco was consistently in the top 3 of his year alongside Miss Granger in Gryffindor and Mr Boot in Ravenclaw. One thing that always confused her though, was Mr Potter's academic placement. Although she hadn’t met him personally, she’d seen him on the platform when collecting Draco and even from a distance she could sense how powerful the child was. This of course made sense, he defeated the Dark Lord as an infant. One had to be very gifted to match Tom’s power level. Members of the Black family often had the ability to see the strength of other people’s magical cores. And she could see that the strength of Mr Potter’s core was immense, even despite his small stature. He always looked so fragile and little, often causing her to wonder about his home life. Narcissa worked closely with the Department for Children’s Welfare as a healer, and her instincts told her that Mr Potters situation was less than ideal. She’d discussed her suspicions with Lady Greengrass as the head of the DCW but Dumbledore, as the child’s magical guardian had always refused a check as they had no evidence that anything was wrong. This line of thought often led her back to her own son. Was he being well cared for? Or was he kept as a prisoner? She couldn’t bear to think of the other possibility. She just had to keep hoping he would be found.

\--------------------------------

Lucius was currently in his office, thinking. He planned originally to work through some new propositions by the Wizengamot, but he had lost himself in his thoughts. His son would have completed his first week at Hogwarts if things were as they were meant to be. What would his favourite subject have been? He knew Draco preferred potions, possibly due to his godfather. Severus had always been close to the family, often spending hours teaching Draco and nurturing his love for potions. But what would Rigel have loved? He longed for the lost moments with his youngest child, for the chance to sit and listen while he talked about the things that fascinated him. He always loved seeing Draco’s passion spark as he grew up, explaining potions to Lucius as if they were all that mattered in the world. He would forever wish for the chance to do the same with his little star. There was no better feeling in the world for a parent than watching their child’s eyes sparkle with joy when they spoke or played with their friends.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the floo light up until he heard Sev’s voice calling to him.

“Lucius, is Cissy there?” came the voice of his blood brother.

“She’s in the family wing. Shall I call an elf to fetch her?” Lucius replied.

“Yes, you both need to be here for this.” Severus replied, his mind whirring, thinking of how to explain all they had discovered today.

“Pokey”, the little elf appeared, “Can you fetch my wife please, her presence has been requested.”

Pokey disappeared with a pop and then returned a moment later with Narcissa in tow.

“Thank you.” Lucius said, nodding towards the little elf before she disappeared once more.

“You both need to come to Gringrotts, they have opened the floo for you to use to get here quickly.” Severus stated from within the fire.

“What’s wrong Sev?” Cissy asked, sounding a little worried. What could have happened that required them both to travel to Gringotts, and for the Goblins to open the floo network to them. She could count on one hand the amount of people who had access to the Goblins floo- they were a very powerful and paranoid race.

“We’ve found him.” There was a moment of silence as the two parents stood in shock. Then they were both in the floo before there brain caught up with their movements, arriving swiftly at the bank.

“You found him.” Lucius breathed, almost afraid to hope.

“We have, there is something you should know though.” Came Severus’ reply, “He was glamoured and aged up 2 years. He’s been living as Harry Potter.”

Narcissa paused before asking the only thing on her mind, the only thing that mattered, “Can we see him?”

Sev nodded and they set off to find their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry not much happens in this chapter :-(  
> I promise the next ones are a bit better.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented. It make me smile to know people are enjoying my story xxx


	8. Chapter: 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took a little while to post, I've been super busy with my assessments at Uni. Studying at home is hard enough, let alone having to do Dance assessments in your living room.  
> Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter. Please continue to Like and Comment- I never realised how motivational it was until I posted this an you all started commenting- so please continue. any feedback for improvements is welcome too. Just don't be a dick about it.  
> Thanks dudes, and on with the story.

After his godfather left to get his parents, Draco led his younger brother over to the chairs opposite Viceclaw’s desk. They both sat, but Draco kept a hold of his hand, he could feel his brother shaking, feel the fear coming off him in waves.

“It’ll be okay, you know. Mother and father have looked for you for years. The only thing you have to worry about is being mothered to death.” He joked, trying to focus his brother on something other than fear.

“Really. I’ve always wanted a family that loved me.” Came the quiet reply, it was as if Rigel’s brain was too tired to work. He wasn’t supposed to say that. No one would ever love him. He was a freak. And a baby.

“What do you mean? Don’t your family worship you for being the Boy Who Lived.” Draco responded, concerned. He’d always been bitter about perfect Potter, living a life of luxury, surrounded by people who adored him, while he was left without his baby brother, a brother who was stolen from him before he could even form any memories with him, a broken family.

“My family don’t worship me. They’re muggles so they don’t know about the whole Boy Who Lived business.” Rigel replied, almost trancelike in his shock and tiredness. If the room weren’t so silent, Draco wouldn’t have heard the next whisper, filled with horror, “They hate me for having magic. They tried to beat it out of me.”

Draco froze, trying to process what he’d just heard.

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard in the corridor and Rigel’s breathing started to pick up.

Dudley and his gang pounding down the street for a game of Harry Hunting.

A pair of hands pressed on his shoulders.

Piers holding him down so Dudley could beat him.

He could hear a voice calling out to him but couldn’t make out what it was saying. It was like trying to hold water in his hand, no matter he did he could hold on. The edges of his vision started to darken. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him. He screamed. He was trapped. He couldn’t fight back. Couldn’t protect himself. He felt the arms move away abruptly.

Although he didn’t know it, his magic lashed out to protect him. He sat on the floor and rocked, curled up, unconsciously making himself a smaller target. His magic formed in a ball around him, crackling with silver tendrils of power.

All alone.

Unwanted.

Disgusting Freak.

Better off dead.

Then he heard it, the only thing that ever calmed him, his lullaby. It felt like forever until he finally clawed himself back to reality, his magic settling down again as he sobbed brokenly.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me. Disgusting Freak. I’m sorry. Sorry”

\------------------------------------

As they reached the room with their children inside, the Malfoy parents heard a piercing scream.

Fearing the worst, they rushed into the room. Draco was crumpled against the wall.

Severus rushed over to his godson, casting a diagnostic spell as he went. He sighed a breath of relief when the spell showed he wasn’t hurt, only winded.

“Rigel, please help him, he’s in there” he gasped frantically, pointing towards the centre of the room. Sev followed his finger and gasped. There was a large mass in the middle of the room, crackling silver and glowing, as if hot with lightning. Looking through the ball of energy, you could see a small child, wrapped around himself, eyes closed tightly in terror.

“His core, its tearing him apart. We have to do something; I can’t lose him.” Narcissa cried from across the room, watching as her son’s magic tore him apart in fear.

“The song. He remembers it. He said it feels safe.” Draco responded. It was the only thing he could think to help calm his brother. That was all it took for Lucius to start singing.

“Close your eyes

See who you are

Know that I love you

My bright shining star…”

He kept singing and slowly the magic began to calm, the bubble around his son fading away to nothing. Leaving behind only a sobbing, pleading child, gasping over his tears.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me. Disgusting Freak. I’m sorry. Sorry”

Slowly, Lucius came closer to his son, crouching down low and continuing to sing and calm his baby. As soon as he was close enough, Rigel threw himself at him, clutching desperately at the man’s robes. Lucius held his son gently as he cried, still singing softly, he rubbed his hand up and down his back until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Across the room Cissy and Draco held each other and cried. Cried because they’d finally found their little star. Cried because his life was so clearly filled with pain.


End file.
